Kisses for Breakfast
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: My take on what should happen on the 7th February when Zax get back together.


Connie had thrown herself in to work, trying to make her department work more efficiently then it had done before. No one knew that Grace had gone and that it was work that was patching up the hole left in her heart. She stood in the middle of the nurses station, watching her staff rush around seemingly oblivious to her while they treated and discharged patients. Max stood in one corner, he had been watching Zoe but after having seen Connie, who appeared to be frozen to the spot, he changed his focus to her. It wasn't long before she felt his eyes burning into her, and suddenly she wasn't frozen to the spot but she was irrationally angry.

"Max, my office. Now." Connie hissed at the young porter, as she stormed towards her office, her other staff now noticing her as she appeared in a foul mood. Max followed her, unsure what he'd done to deserve a dressing down from the Ice Queen. He entered her office behind her, and watched as she slammed the door, more by accident than design. "Why were you watching me?"

"You looked anxious, are you okay?" Max replied, his usual cheek absent from his tone.

"Of course I'm okay, you aren't a psychiatrist, you're just a porter." Connie hissed cruelly, not even batting an eyelid as Max stormed out of her office, slamming her door behind him. Max kept walking until he reached the exit of the ED, taking a cigarette out of his pocket he walked round to his usual smoking spot. Shock was the first thing to hit him as he stepped around the corner to his spot, as he found Zoe already there, a lighten cigarette between her lips. The early morning light shone down on her, the sun hitting off her dark hair and making it shine more.

"Thought you'd given up." Max half-heartedly spoke, trying to start a conversation but not overly in the mood for her rejection, after all Connie had been right, he was just a porter.

"I had but then someone got me a Christmas present that made it hard to resist starting again." Zoe spoke, smiling slightly at him. "What's wrong? Don't lie to me because I can tell that you aren't your normal self Max." She asked, stepping closer to him and giving him her cigarette to calm him a bit.

"It's nothing." He replied, taking a drag of Zoe's fag before passing it back to her and watched as she repeated his actions.

"Did I or did I not just say don't lie to me?" Zoe spoke playfully, noting his lack of teasing as he only nodded in response.

"Fine but it's really nothing. Connie told me that I'm just a porter."

"Don't let her get to you, she's in a foul mood right now, anyway you're way more than just a porter."

"If I was more than a porter then maybe we'd still be together, maybe you'd love me back." Max spoke, his words tumbling out without him consciously deciding that that was what he was going to do.

"Max…" Zoe began, only to be interrupted by Max who thought he knew where she was going. Taking the cigarette from her mouth he took another big drag before he dare to speak again.

"Ignore me Zoe, you don't need to say anything because I'm going back inside. Forget I said anything." Max sighed, knowing he was dancing one step forward and two steps back with Zoe.

"Max, listen this time." Zoe demanded, pulling him further up the alley way that they were near. "Maybe today is your lucky day, maybe today is that day that I figured out what was going on in my head, maybe today was the day that I learnt that some flames just aren't meant to go out." She spoke, watching Max smile at the beginning of her words before suddenly their lips had locked, something that they'd both missed over the months that they'd been apart. "Maybe today was the day that I was going to tell you that I love you too and I should never have left you."

"Was it?" Max asked, teasing her slightly.

"We'll see." She laughed, taking a few steps away from him before turning again. "I love you and I should have never left you, you coming out here made it easier to tell you then coming to find you later."

"I love you too Zoe, maybe today will be a great day." Max replied, taking the couple of steps that was needed to once again close the gap between them.

"Just maybe?" Zoe asked before reaching forward and kissing him again.

"Maybe it already is, there's nothing better than kisses for breakfast after all." He laughed before walking off, leaving Zoe standing beaming.

**A/N This is my take on what should happen on the 7****th**** Feb, when Zoe and Max rekindle their romance, sorry if this is awful but I'm tucked up in bed ill. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.**

**Beth **


End file.
